Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of enterprise application development.
Description of Art
Building enterprise software, such as customer relationship management software and enterprise resource planning software, is a complex and tedious process. In particular, every such application requires significant human effort for building and configuring the application. Further, enterprise software treats different organizations within an enterprise as distinct entities such that disparate software is created for each organization. This disjointed software development process results in at least two inefficiencies. First, a significant amount of the underlying infrastructure needed to build enterprise software is the same. However, when building disparate software for each organization in the enterprise, application developers often waste resources recreating infrastructure that was already previously created for a different organization. Second, because different organizations in an enterprise often have shared business workflows, the disparate software created for the different organizations must typically be bridged to integrate together. This creates additional overhead in terms of time, cost, and human effort.